Over time, many structures, such as roadways, driveways, houses or portions thereof, garage floors, porches, sidewalks, patios, etc., have a tendency to settle or sink and need to be raised upwardly to return the structure to its original level. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to lift a structure upwardly, even a structure that has not settled, from a first level to a second higher level.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,092,116 describes the use of an inflatable hose or hoses to raise a slab.